Remember
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Dean Winchester lleva una típica vida de familia norteamericana, tranquila y feliz, dejando hace diez años un pasado que creyó olvidado. Nunca imaginó que el destino se reiría en su cara, colocando frente a él a la única persona que podía hacer de su vida un caos, uno de ojos azules y sonrisa tan encantadora como peligrosa. Su verdadera sexualidad con nombre y apellido.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Malhumorado e irritado, arrastrando las palabras con cierto veneno, aquel de ropa de ejecutivo mal puesta y como recién salido del trabajo, Dean Winchester era su nombre o así aún se podía recordar esa noche; que entre chupitos y vasitos de tequila, sólo deseaba olvidar eso y más. Su hermano menor, por su lado, le miraba con preocupación y con un vaso que seguía siendo el primero de esa noche, con la idea de acompañarlo antes que Jess, su esposa, le llamara para preguntar por él.

\- ¿Dean sigue con problemas en el paraíso?

\- ¡Cállate, idiota!

Sam no tuvo que responder, cuando el nombrado lo hizo, arrastrando la voz grave con pesadez y llevando un trago en seco de paso, cortando la cabeza de su amigo Ash por la mitad con la mirada o eso imaginó cuando lo vio.

El barman amigo de ambos, tal vez de Dean desde que iban en décimo grado, sólo soltó por lo bajo "anda en sus días, me largo a trabajar" y compartió con Sam una sonrisa, suponiendo que sí se le complicaba las cosas con su hermano, Ash, él estaría cerca. Código de hombros; ríe para sus adentros.

No palmeo la espalda de Dean por salud propia y esperando con la vista en el reloj de Elvis, por encima de la pared llena de botellas y un espejo abajo frente a ellos, que se calmara para poder hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Lisa para gritarme en el móvil que necesitas urgente hablar conmigo?

Le miró por el espejo, notando como Dean se encogía por los hombros y ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho. Algo terrible había pasado, lo conocía desde que tenía conocimiento y aunque fuese algo "especial" por decirlo. Mucho tiempo, años, transcurrieron para ver a Dean actualmente de forma deplorable, listo para beberse hasta las aguas del florero del bar si era necesario. Aún venía a la mente porqué fue la última vez y por quien; la diferencia es que su hermano tenía una vida compartida, un matrimonio de 5 años ya, con una hermosa mujer llamada Lisa, que le preguntó, y dos hijos (el primer niño sólo legal, el segundo hasta de sangre) que ama, adora completamente. Trabajando por esa familia como detective y jefe de policía en Kansas City. Por suerte el arma, Dean lo dejó en el Impala en vez de traerlo consigo y haber tenido un buen show que soportar, con gente escapando despavorida.

\- Dean... -Le incentiva a hablar.

\- Lo vio, lo vio... -Tomó más atención y frunció el ceño, extrañado por el cambio titubeante de actitud, ansioso de que no se quedara con ninguna palabra o pensamiento en nada, teniéndolo ya en la intriga a Sam.

\- ¿A quién?

Dean elevó la cabeza para ver el vaso, reflejando el dolor en sus facciones, esos momentos que el mayor parecía darse valor para mirarle y responder, atrapando completamente a Sam en varias ideas (algo locas tal vez) para que su hermano esté así de un día para otro.

\- A Castiel... Castiel Milton.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que vio a Castiel... _el Castiel_. - Le repitió Dean y Sam comprendió, pidiendo otro trago a Ash al beberse al que creía sería el único. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

 _Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

La noche recién estaba empezando y dentro de aquel bar, Dean y Sam se mantenían en esa charla tan privada. Una canción de Clapton y su guitarra llenaban el ambiente, incentivaba a otros y ellos, ellos apenas la reconocían al estar en su mundo.

Dean decoraba la barra con unos pequeños vasos delante de él, reconociéndose en pleno confesionario con Sam, que no cabía en la impresión y esperaba más que un "Castiel" como respuesta, pidiendo un trago al necesitarlo.

\- No sé qué hacer, Lisa se ha vuelto loca... -Sam arqueo una de sus, bufando. Dean medio ebrio y como lo conocía , sería más que un lío explicando.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? No creo que sólo por ver a... Castiel, digo, se haya puesto en plan "púdrete Dean" . – El mayor lo miró iracundo, pero no dijo queja alguna. Con él no podía mentir, al menos no del todo, a su hermano menor.

\- Ah... -Suspiró, hablando con desgana y cierta melancolía. - ¿Por dónde empiezo.?

-El principio es buen comienzo. –Se burló Sam, esquivando el golpe en la cabeza por parte de Dean y sonreír. Quería aminorar el ambiente, porque cuando se trataba de cierta persona que conocía... sabía que concierne a ambos y la atmósfera se tensaba como un pequeño hilo que en cualquier momento podía ser cortado con el aire.

\- Ok... Lisa, Lisa actuó de ese modo porque lo vio, lo... vio besándome. –Sam se volteo a verlo severo, esperando que continuara.- Lo estaba bajando de mi carro, sólo un aventón para charlar y cuando nos despedimos lo hizo –Mosqueo los labios, bebiendo un trago, saboreando este con poco agrado y sin mirar a su hermano.-, entonces no sé cómo apareció ella frente de nosotros... ¿o será que es por ser la mejor amiga de Anna, Anna Milton? –Soltó una risa sarcástica, recordando lo de hace horas atrás. El diablo se encuentra en los detalles y a él se le escapó varios, que pobre iluso fue en olvidar las viejas conexiones que le jodieron el día, teniendo en claro... que se lo merecía, no lo negaba. Aún venía a su mente el rostro descompuesto de Lisa, nombrando su nombre en voz alta a que se detuviera y terminar por darle con la puerta del carro en la cara, unas palabras que no logró oír desde adentro, con el silencio de los Milton tras su espalda, que cargado por la impotencia actuó de forma impulsiva, dejando aquel moreno ahí sin más antes de una última mirada y recibir un "lo siento" de su parte, llegando a casa hecho un energúmeno, que aprovechando los niños estaban en casa de los padres de Lisa, esta grito su enfado sin reparo alguno y él también, demasiadas cosas. Terminando en aquel bar con Sam, como hace diez años atrás. – El punto es que se le ha metido que siempre he sido homosexual y me va a quitar los niños, ¡es estúpido! –Golpeó la mesa mientras el más alto procesaba todo.

\- ¿Un aventón? Dean, hablas como si llevases tiempo en contacto con Castiel y de la nada... -Lo escudriño, tomando su hombro para zarandearlo. ¡El maldito no le estaba contando toda la historia! - ¿Cuándo llegó y qué mierda hacías con él? Habla, ahora.

El mayor se sintió abrumado, no quería explicar demasiado, le era complicado. ¿No era ya mucho sentirse un hijo de puta? En modo de defensa soltó palabras incoherentes por el alcohol a viva voz, llamando hasta la atención de Ash en una esquina, que procuraba a la chica que le coqueteaba y le dijo que se encargaría de Dean al verla asustada, regresando con los hermanos.

\- ¿Ya están peleando? ¿Qué está pasando? –Se posó frente a ellos, atento especialmente en Dean y siendo pronto ignorado por ambos.

\- ¡Dean responde! ¡Odio cuando me ocultas las cosas! –Lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa gris, acercando peligrosamente y pareciendo no incomodar al otro, que rápido lo empujo, volviendo a quedar los sentados en los respectivos asientos.

\- ¡No te oculto nada! ¡Llegó hace tres semanas y, y... me lo topé en un caso! ¡Por la mierda! –Farfullo molesto, teniendo presente aquel día. – Luego, luego... sólo quería... -Dean poco a poco iba bajando la voz, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada casi al suelo, viendo las propias manos antes de caer o eso le pareció a Sam, que se aligeró de hombros al verlo pronto decaído.- disculparme... ¡y me diera una respuesta de porqué se fue!

\- Dean...

\- Pero el maldito tiene la habilidad de joderme... y Lisa lo sabe.

Ash buscaba una respuesta a lo que pasaba, viendo a Sam y luego Dean, y viceversa, al tener una vaga idea a qué se referían, pero ignorante completamente al final. Mirando fijamente a Sam para que le aclarara todo.

\- Castiel. –Ash se quedó escéptico al oír ese nombre en Sam. ¿En serio?

\- Puto Karma... -Gruño el detective, Dean, sin oír más quejas. Sam le acompaño en silencio el resto de la noche hasta que Ash le ofreció un cuarto a Dean para dormir (al ser su casa bar), aceptando este ebrio y teniendo la seguridad que mañana se preguntaría "¿por qué estoy durmiendo en la pocilga de bodega de Ash?"

Sam una vez se despidió de ambos y pidió a su amigo que lo despertara en unas horas para trabajar a Dean, él regresó a su carro para irse a casa, manejando pensativo todo el camino y con parte de una culpa que le taladraba el corazón en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? ...

Llegó a casa más ausente que presente, que sin hacer el menor ruido se quitó las ropas y baño para acostarse al lado de su mujer, retrocediendo esos diez años atrás al naufragar en el mundo de los sueños.

 _Se apreciaba la silueta de un chico un poco más alto que él, mirando hacia el oscuro lago, que al acercarse se vislumbraba gracias a una lámpara vieja que aún funcionaba en aquel otoño y a media noche, bastante helada sin duda alguna; su piel pálida, cabello oscuro, brillaba débil como cierta esperanza en esos ojos de azul cristalino y a la vez que le sonreía algo confuso, pues... no era a quién esperaba, no a él, sino..._

 _\- Hola Sam –Le habló amistoso, tan cálido que ya sentía culpa sin hablarle aún. Boqueando como un pez y desviando la mirada sin querer hacia el bolso que tenía sobre la espalda el mayor con un propósito, tal vez un sueño que con unas pocas palabras iba a desmoronar.- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y Dean?_

 _-Yo, hola. –Agitó la cabeza, queriendo recomponer su centro antes de hablar y encararlo seriamente.- Cas, lo siento... Dean no vendrá._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Sé lo que eres con mi hermano y acéptalo, no van para ningún lado. ¿No entiendes? –Tragó saliva.- Tienes que irte antes que salgas mal._

 _Castiel claramente estaba confundido e impuso su presencia en los ojos por lo oído, negado a entender o aceptar, sea lo que sea que le decía Sam.- No, no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Somos amigos, ¿no? –Se odiaba en ese momento, ni siquiera debía estar ahí. Su hermano lo mataría, pero era necesario.- Cas, lo hago por ti. Si te digo que mi hermano no vendrá, es que no lo hará. –Se acercó otro poco, creyendo que la voz no saldría.- Todo fue un juego, ya sabes, amor temporal... -Movió los hombros con desgana.- Él tiene una vida, él se..._

 _El mayor no aguantó más y cortó.- ¿Él te pidió que vinieras y me dijeras esto?_

 _\- Eh, sí. –Mentía y le dolió al ver su rostro desfigurarse entre desilusión y molestia, pasando por su lado, girando alrededor de él._

 _\- Él no es de esos. Será un idiota, pero uno que da la cara. –Quedó nuevamente frente a Sam, él que no sabía cómo responder a ello, más fue Castiel quién se le adelantó al hablar para continuar y en silencio contemplo sus lágrimas, sin quitar la sonrisa. – ¿Lo cuidaras por mí?_

 _\- Claro, Cas..._

 _\- Bien. –Ríe débilmente. –Siempre... siempre le dije que era una mancha en su vida. Es, es normal..._

 _\- No, Cas, eso..._

 _-No. Déjalo. –Le paró, frunciendo el ceño y decidiendo despedirse del menor de los Winchester, al menos uno de sus mejores amigos que en aquella ciudad conoció.- Adiós, Sam. –Palmeo su hombro antes de desaparecer por entre la oscuridad y quedar sólo, escuchando los grillos al final de sus pisadas. Suponía que iba a irse en ese carro que estaba estacionado en la carretera junto al lago, pues lo vio al llegar y que ahí irían los hermanos Milton lejos de Kansas, de la vida de todos, de Dean, para siempre._

Las lágrimas hicieron presa de sus ojos, impotente y odiándose por lo hecho. ¿Cómo vería a su hermano a la cara? ¿Cómo lo había hecho con Castiel?

Sam despertó agitado, cegándose al segundo por la luz del día y el miedo se alojándose en su pecho, con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza y una en específico "¿Dean por qué no odiaba?" . Era mejor levantarse y desayunar, que por desgracia hambre no tenía.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_Los grillos cantaban, reconociendo siempre si el sol se iba a dormir más temprano de lo usual y los rayos naranjas desfilaban en el cielo. Grillos escondidos en el pastizal tan crecido, ese que ocultaba a Sam y se le viera de los hombros hacia arriba, para su gracia, quejándose que le picaba en la piel al rozarlas y que era una gran desventaja para alcanzarlo antes de llegar al muelle junto al lago, típico juego de carreras que tenía con su hermano para molestarlo con un resultado tan obvio._

 _Dean amaba esos días, finales de verano. Su padre los llevaba para aprovechar el lugar todo el día, porque una vez empezadas las clases no iba a ver otro momento._

 _Vistiendo ambos sólo de short largos de baño, la idea era darse unos chapuzones después de capturar luciérnagas o al menos Sam, porque Dean a sus diez años no sabía nadar y era un secreto que guardaba celosamente con tal que Sam no se vengara. Él amaba más la tierra firme, los autos, la música ochentera de su papá, John Winchester, y el pie de manzana que su madre cocinaba, Mary Winchester._

 _\- Sam, eres un lento. Nunca serás un digno oponente. - Gritó divertido, oyendo a lo lejos la queja del otro con mano empuñada, haciendo berrinches que le sacaba risas._

 _\- No es justo. - A los minutos lo vio por completo, rascándose con una mano el pecho algo más tostado y más escuálido que el suyo, con un notable ceño fruncido._

 _-Para nada._

 _A lo lejos podía oyó a su madre gritando "_ _ **¡No peleen! ¡Cuida a tu hermano, Dean... !**_ _", revirando los ojos unos segundos antes de regresar a su hermano y dedicarle una sonrisa, palmear su hombro y gritar devuelta un "¡Descuida mamá, lo haré!" ._

 _\- No tengo que culpas que seas un enano, enano. -No pudo evitar carcajear, cambiando pronto de tema al ver que Sam no soltó en ningún momento el frasco de camino, uno transparente y parecido al suyo, el que ubico sobre la madera.- ¿Listo para atrapar luciérnagas?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Quiero muchas, Dean! -Sam exclamó emocionado, olvidando por el momento la burla de su hermano. Ya, otro día, le haría pagar sus bromas. Ahora estaba entusiasmado por esos insectos luminosos, de los que el año pasado habían visto antes de irse a casa y las ganas de tener unas quedaron prendadas en sus sueños; ese que su hermano mayor le aseguró que el siguiente verano las atraparán, como cuales cazadores. Riendo mucho por el ejemplo y añorando ese día._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El revoloteo, un ruido, le despertó, maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir la punzada en la cabeza y unas increíbles náuseas, que moviéndose en una cama no muy cómoda a su parecer, se giró para vomitar a un lado. Qué suelo o balde, sólo quería desechar lo que su estómago le exigía. El desagradable sabor pasó por su garganta hasta la boca y con los ojos entrecerrados, todo lo veía desenfocado, apenas unas manchas hasta que se acostumbró a la escasa luz. Llevó una mano al cuello, frotando éste, volviendo a recostarse en el colchón que crujía tras la espalda y toparse con las hélices del ventilador de la bodega sobre él, el culpable de despertarlo con el sonido chirriante que producía por el óxido.

-Mi cabeza... - Odiaba despertar así, pero no había caso, ya estaba hecho. Recordó lo que bebió toda la noche, la charla con su hermano y su vida, su mierda de vida, pasando tan vertiginosa que maldijo una vez más.

" _Estoy en el bar de Ash_ "

La bodega, aseguró en un pensamiento, frotando el rostro y pensando irse de ahí, sin saber a qué lugar estar. Seguía con la cabeza aturdida y con aquel sueño, pero con el cuerpo más despierto a pesar de todo, lo suficiente para ir donde su Baby. Salió lentamente y abrazándose por el frío del exterior, que una vez llegado junto al carro apoyó la espalda con una amarga sonrisa. Abrió la puerta, ingresando y girar la llave en la cerradura, oyendo el ronroneo que lo alejaría de ahí. Ash lo llamaría después, no tenía ánimos de un interrogatorio. Por otro lado... aún recordaba el sueño que solía tener frecuentemente.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- ¡Dean, nada! ¡Tienes que nadar! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

 _Desesperado trataba de mantenerse en la superficie del agua, aunque sentía el cuerpo hundirse más que estar a flote y odiaba esa sensación casi agonizante. - A-ayuda... ¡Ayuda! -Tan inútil mientras Sam lloraba sin tregua, sin poderle decir "todo está bien" y sonreír. Momento tan vergonzoso, porque por descuido propio estaba en tal situación. Había caído al resbalar con la orilla por estar recolectando luciérnagas y no tener previsto que las tablas estaban resbaladizas por la humedad._

 _Un calambre se hizo presente en la pierna y creyó que su fin estaba cerca, sin lograr ver mucho ya con el cuerpo agotado por los movimientos que creía que eran inútiles y una vez pensó que era todo en vano, se dejó arrastrar hacia el fondo del lago, apenas viendo la escasa luz que desaparecía frente a él hasta que cerró los ojos con un último grito de Sammy e ignorante que ese momento por alguien fue a su rescate._

 _\- ¡Dean despierta! ¡Dean!_

 _Lo último que hizo fue abrir los ojos de golpe, devolviendo el agua que contenía dentro y ante un llanto que reconoció como el de su hermano, el que no fue el primero en ver, sino otro rostro de unos vivaces ojos azules y sonrisa amplia. La cara de su salvador, que sólo le miraba tranquilamente en tanto Sam le abrazaba sin tregua._

 _Castiel salvando su vida de las profundidades de la muerte. Castiel haciendo aparición en su vida..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, sacó las llaves a duras penas y pasó adentro, descubriendo las luces apagadas. Soltó un bufido y dándose valía, se movió en dirección a las escaleras en dirección al cuarto en silencio, con tal de no despertar a los niños o a Lisa. Más no encendió luces para pasar y no es que fuese necesario, pero alguien se le adelantó, sonriendo con desgana a la morena, que de brazos y piernas cruzadas lo esperaba con un gesto muy reacio o molesto en el rostro, vistiendo el pijama a la orilla de la cama frente a la puerta.

\- Fuiste a beber. -No fue una pregunta y Dean sólo atinó a moverse con los pies arrastras hacia ella, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

\- No es momento para hablar. -Atinó a decir al imaginar la hora que era y el estado que se encontraba, haciendo que Lisa resoplara con cansancio. En ese momento sólo quería dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla.

\- Te estuve esperando, no podía esperar hasta mañana unas horas más. -Usó un tono tranquilo, aunque él dudaba mucho que se sintiera del mismo modo comprensivo que ella trataba de aparentar. La quería mucho, pero odiaba cuando se colocaba en modo terapeuta como Sam.

\- ¿Qué no podías esperar? ¿Para mandarme a la mierda o qué, Lisa? No me encuentro del todo bien y lo único que quiero es dormir. -No estaba de humor, era un lío de emociones y pensar que ella tomara la decisión de alejarse con los niños le oprimía el corazón... sentimiento que se complicaba al recordar a Cas.

Una largo silencio se hizo y cuando supuso que dejaría de insistir en hablar, ella se levantó para obtener nuevamente su atención de cualquier pensamiento, acercándose, posando ambas manos en su rostro.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso, Dean... -Le buscó con la mirada, viendo fijamente, logrando que le amanzara por la suavidad de sus dedos en el rostro.

\- Lisa, yo... lo que ocurrió en la tarde... fue...

-Shh... No me des explicaciones. -Sintió su índice sobre los labios.- No quiero discutir contigo y pensé bien, tampoco quiero perderte. -Sus palabras le aliviaron, pero sabía que ahí no terminaba.- Dean... sólo dime que lo que vi fue un error, que no lo verás más, por favor. Tenemos una familia. No perdamos lo maravilloso que tenemos...

"Una familia Dean, tienes hijos y una mujer maravillosa, no lo pierdas..."

Una voz en su mente apoyó lo que decía la morena, cerrando los ojos con pesar por esa realidad. Una que debía recapacitar, no actuar como un adolescente idiota y ser un adulto. Recordarse que lo que más deseo lo tenía ahí y no... por algo del pasado, por él, arruinaría lo que tenía por lo que creía olvidado.

Tomó un respiro y estrechando los hombros de Lisa con ambas manos, se aproximó a besarle.

Ya estaba decidido.

\- Fue un error...

.

 **\- o -**

 **.**

En otro lado, una silueta junto a la ventana apenas era percibido por la luz de las estrellas o de la Luna, que sin conciliar el sueño esperaba una señal en vano hasta el amanecer. Todo debido al agitamiento del día anterior junto a lo vivido con Dean los últimos días, burlándose de si mismo en una risa irónica por creer que volver a Kansas daba por zanjado un final, el que parecía ser un intermedio de un pasado que no encajaba con ambos.

Debió hacer caso cuando su hermana le dijo que no buscara al Winchester mayor, pero el destino o la curiosidad misma que escondía el verlo, había confabulado en juntarlos sin buscarse y lo que sería sólo una visita a la ciudad, no era más que una mentira para un reencuentro que no asimiló las dimensiones.

¿Qué venía hacer él siendo que Dean tenía una familia conformada?

¡Una familia Dios mío!

El cuerpo se convulsionaba al sentirse tan estúpido, sobre todo con la vivencia de los últimos días en que se sintió en momentos en una nube y recordarse que necesitaba irse de ahí, porque no tenía lugar. Sólo podía observar mientras estuviera en el caso que lo trajo su trabajo como detective y ser lo necesariamente profesional, ya que su gran amor del pasado... sólo debía ser eso, pasado.

Se limpió las lágrimas, trayendo a la mente su imagen de adolescente dentro del auto de sus padres con su hermano, viendo por última vez la ciudad antes de irse. Un Castiel sin un lugar ahí y si lo tuvo, era demasiado bondadoso para aceptarlo, el cortar las alas a los sueños que tenía Dean para su futuro, uno que no podía entregar... más que no fuese amor.

 _"Eres un idiota."_

 _Continuará..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Autora:** No acostumbro hablar por aquí, pero no sé responder reviews por fanfiction (eso pasa por no saber inglés ;/3/; ) y me dejaron uno. A esa persona le agradezco que esté atenta a la historia, porque me anima a seguir con ella, como quienes le dan follow.  
Es una historia que parece confusa, pero es cosa de seguir leyendo para darse cuenta que no es tan complicada como se ve y es sólo continuarla de principio a fin para saberlo.  
También tiene sus sorpresas, no crean que les haré fácil la vida a los Winchester o Castiel xD Pero no hablaré mucho de ello, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero._

 _Realmente deseo terminar esta historia y **si alguien tiene algo que comentar, sea la crítica que sea, yo soy todo ojos. No juzgo y me ayuda mucho. 3**_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Encuentro Parte I**

 **Hace tres semanas atrás...**

 _"Confidencial. "_

Leyó el adhesivo sobre la carpeta café, repasando su áspera textura con notable grosor en su interior con los dedos, como dudando en abrir y atreverse a darse valía para ver, era claro, no sólo era un informe detallado de su nuevo caso que le fue impuesto más que él llegase a aceptarlo. Obligado, se podría decir, debía sí o sí hacerlo.

— Es otro problema de prostitución infantil. Se mueven rápido y no quiero que otro estado se haga cargo de nuestros problemas, así que vas Castiel con Hannah. Están apuntados.

Recordaba la voz de Raphael, que tan pedante como siempre y con ese tono de autoridad, le impuso antes de poder decir algo o siquiera mostrar sorpresa. Aplastando esa carpeta junto a otras en su escritorio y un sobre, dinero necesario para un nuevo viaje de investigación que se le otorgaba.

La verdad no había mucho que decir, porque entre todos los agentes, Raphael siempre esperaba contar con él en los casos más difícil, aunque su hermana (que sabía de su trabajo y quienes lo formaban) comentaba que sólo le gustaba mandarlo a la boca del lobo para un día saber que murió en uno de los casos con tal de no amenazar su puesto, cosa que no negaría, muchos lo decían a sus espaldas como si no los fuese a oír. Y a su suerte, lograba salir airoso de cada uno de ellos, con alguna que otra herida, teniendo su jefe que soportar aún más su presencia al regresar.

"Un mal necesario. " Pensó de sí o que ese pensamiento podría tener Raphael, el cual ahora sí quería hacerle la vida imposible o tal vez era paranoia propia, porque lo había mandado a Douglas, Kansas. El único estado que no deseaba regresar nunca, pero ahí estaba, pisando ese suelo y recibiendo un burlesco saludo de las viejas calles con sus edificios que los años no pasan en vano. Como un padre saludando al hijo pródigo, volviendo con la cola entre las patas.

Inhalo largo los aires de Lawrence y se dijo que esta era otra prueba más, otra que pasaría. Volviendo a casa, por suerte en ese lugar tenía a Anna y pasar el tiempo en la ciudad no sería malo, únicamente debía evitar toparse con él... Siendo que su preocupación venía adjunto al trabajo dado.

En su vida había visto muchas cosas repugnantes como oficial y detective, situaciones que a nadie le daría el gusto de ver o vivir; no obstante, niños torturados y violados, en sí... ojalá no hubiese visto sus fotos, pero eran necesarios para identificar.

 _— Sólo serán unos minutos y nada más..._

— ¿Estás bien, Castiel? — oyó la voz de Hannah, dando un leve salto y parpadeando sentado en su asiento del conductor, volteando a verla, como despertado de una pesadilla. Sonriendo a este sin saber que le agradeció en silencio.

— Estoy bien, es el cansancio por venir directo de Texas a Kansas. — pasó una mano tras el cuello, queriendo salir de esa situación algo incómoda. Quitando el seguro y abriendo la puerta para bajar, escapando de la mirada inquisidora de Hannah que buscaba desentrañar, a su ver, en él. — Mejor bajemos, debemos hablar con el sheriff.

— Claro... — La escuchó decir, saliendo también y cerrando la puerta, con su cabello ondulado moviéndose con gracia, contrarrestando su caminar firme. Avanzando con él. — Pero si te sientes cansado, lo ideal habría sido descansar y venir mañana temprano a primera hora.

Castiel la miró unos segundos y continuó, sin querer detenerse a pensar.—Ya está hecho, descuida Hannah.

Abriendo las puertas, saludaron unos oficiales y llegando donde la secretaria, avisaron de su llegada. Hasta ahí todo bien, ningún problema. Hacer los procedimientos habituales y meros formalismos para comenzar desde temprano.

La joven rubia de mirada astuta, le pareció conocida y ella también a él, más no dijo nada que no fuese de trabajo en el tiempo que se sintió una rara tensión, contando que iría a informar la llegada de ambos y desapareció en la oficina principal.

Se escuchó un ruido en el interior de la oficina, Hannah y él se miraron extrañados, volvieron la vista a las puertas, por las dudas. Lo que vio o dio primero a los ojos, logró que la respiración se le cortara en un fragmento de segundo que duró el hacer presencia la última persona que deseaba ver ahí. Hasta Raphael o cualquier enemigo que tuviera, sería mejor que él.

Vistiendo de camisa blanca con tirantes negros, uno ajustado al arma y la placa, acompañado de pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color; se presentaba Dean Winchester casi a los treinta años.

— ¿Castiel Milton?

— El mismo... — Arrastró las palabras, esperando ser claro y firme, que no le delatara la vibración de la voz varonil de aquel hombre en el cuerpo, que ya nada niño, le escudriñaba con la mirada. Tan intensa, que creyó estar delante de una imponente muralla con una nube de tormenta en el cielo.

Ignorando que ante esos ojos verdes el mundo por ese mismo segundo dejó de existir. Sin creer que esa presencia en realidad existía. Un sueño o una pesadilla, devuelta a un pasado, al de hace diez años atrás. Lo único claro, sin los mismos sentimientos y si quedaba algo, enfocados al dolor que ambos creían olvidado.

 **\- o -**

Dean apretaba la pelota antiestres detrás de su escritorio, tratando o intentando de oír a Hannah, la chica que vino con aquella persona que lo desconcentra en ese momento y Jo a su lado, en momentos, lo despertaba con leves golpes en el hombro, sacando de la boca uno que otro gruñido bajo. Menuda secretaria la suya, aunque no podía enojarse, ya que mucho hacía por él desde mucho tiempo. Lástima que lo de guapa no opacaba su jodido temperamento.

Por otro lado, no asimilaba que ese chico que una vez se fue; su amigo, supuestamente el mejor amigo, regresara. _El chico que te dio tu primer beso... ¡Basta!_

¿Esto era real?

Más adulto, de piel pálida como lo recordaba, de cabello moreno, mirada azulada, vistiendo de traje y gabardina café, estaba en frente a él. De no ser porque el recuerdo vago era un chico delgado con facciones juveniles lo último que tenía en su mente, casi en deterioro, pensaría que no. Pero... ¿cuántos Castiel Milton existían en este mundo con esas descripciones?

— ...Concluyendo, los implicados en el caso son hombres que llevan tiempo en esto y no son del país. Logramos salvar parte de los niños y jóvenes, que no pasan más allá de los quince años, en Illinois. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad el atraparlos acá, lo único que pedimos es espacio para investigar y actuar una vez sea necesario.

— ¿En serio no creen que requieran nuestra ayuda? ¿Sin necesidad de refuerzos? — Dean se centró nuevamente en la reunión, sin poder creer que al igual que la carta que les llegó hace unos días, les confirmaban que no querían a ellos dentro. —Vaya presumidos son los del FBI.

Cruzó de piernas y mordisqueo el labio, sonriendo sórdidamente. Admirando la tensión que había impuesto en aquella mujer, que prefería ver que a su acompañante.

— Sólo acatamos órdenes, por el momento... — responde Milton y su voz no hizo más que crispar los nervios, que cualquiera pensaría que esa pelota reventaría en sus manos. — Tenemos presente que no es un caso simple y lleva tiempo vigente, más de lo pensado, para pensar que sólo dos agentes se pueden hacer cargo. — pausa, decidiendo voltear a verlo, aunque el moreno tenía fijo los ojos en Hannah. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y confundido por la cercanía que en ellos se apreciaban, esa seguridad que le dio una chispa determinada en la mujer. — Lo único que le puedo decir es que han puesto la confianza en nosotros y haremos lo posible. En caso de refuerzos, es seguro que nuestro superior, Raphael, se hará cargo de que tengamos todo.

— ¿Así sin más? —insiste, colocándose de pie y apoyando ambas manos casi al borde del escritorio de madera. — Siempre te lo tomas tan a lo fácil, eh, agente Milton... —Obviamente esa frase no evitó soltar con doble significado, el que no demoró tener el efecto deseado, con voz venenosa. Ocultar sus emociones era algo que le costaba, aunque admitía que tenía dientes para no volver a mirarle con determinación. — Les diré sólo una cosa. ¡Están en mi jurisdicción! En mi ciudad. Nada se mueve o se trabaja en Lawrence mientras yo no lo sepa. —apuntó con el índice la superficie del mueble al hablar.— Hagan toda la investigación que quieran, pero si esos hijos de puta entraron acá, se meten conmigo y nuestra ley. No crean que antes de que llegaran nos quedamos de brazos cruzados.

Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño y moviendo los hombros ante la tensión, decide que está muy cansado para discutir. Cansado también por soportar su presencia o cansado que lanzara indirectas hacia él mezclando el caso en sí.

— Bien, hagan eso. El lío no será con nosotros, Hannah y yo. Manden todo el papeleo que deseen y luego nos informa cómo les fue con nuestros superiores. —sonríe arrogante, pidiendo en una seña a su compañera que recoja los informes que mostró para emprender marcha. — Mientras no nos comunique lo contrario a las órdenes dadas, estaremos investigando. Es a lo que vinimos, Sheriff Winchester.

— Muy bien. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Los vio salir por la puerta con un "buenas noches" y una vez estuvo solo con su secretaria, recibir inesperadamente un golpe de un folio en la cabeza, logrando que se llevara las manos sobre la cabeza, cayendo sentado en la silla. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me quieres dejar sin cabeza?

— Tal vez, para que tengas una nueva. —La chica colocó los brazos en jarra, mirando enfurecida al rubio. —No puedo creer que tantos años y no se te quite a veces lo idiota, creí que habías madurado. ¿Muy bien? ¡¿Muy bien?! —exclamó esto último acalorada con el libro amenazando contra su cara. — Son agentes del FBI, vienen a resolver su caso, no el nuestro. Si te entrometes, dime ¿quién hará el papeleo inmenso? ¿tienes alguna idea?

Dean tragó saliva, sin poder admitir que había metido el pie hasta el fondo. —Jo, esto...

— ¡Seré yo! —avanzó hacia otra silla, sentándose, desparramando ahí el cuerpo con pesar. — ¿Dime por qué te metes? ¿Fue por qué... es Castiel? — Con sólo ver su rostro supo que acertó. —Dean, no puedes, no de tantos años...

— Lo sé, maldición. Lo sé. — jadeo. — Acepto que me dejé llevar y es que acaso ¿no lo viste? Después de tanto y venir así sin más. ¿Crees que son maneras?

La rubia trato de ser comprensiva, pensando bien en lo que diría, por más que Dean aun con la edad que tenía le hacía sacar canas. ¿Quién le mandó a trabajar con él? Dios...

— Vino por su trabajo. — Fue un golpe bajo esa verdad en una voz tan suave como la de Jo sin mal humor. — No a enmendar faltas o errores que haya tenido contigo y creo que ni él se imaginó que te vería, porque no me reconoció. — Sonríe fraternalmente, despegándose del asiento y palmear suavemente sobre su cabeza antes de salir. — No pienses demasiado en ello, te hará pasaré unos reportes para que los firmes y te vas a casa. ¿Ok?

— Ok... — afirmó con la cabeza, viendo que cerraba la puerta tras ella, dejándolo sólo con sus recuerdos. — Mierda.

 _Continuará._

 ** _Autora:_**

 ** _Como odio, por ansias, escribir lo que deseo. Todo a su tiempo, lectores. El roce entre ellos será notable y jugaré un poco con los personajes donde "Encuentros" se dividirá en tres partes, que esa es la idea. Pequeño flash back que explica la agonía inicial de Dean y en parte otros datos interesantes más. Es que hago la media torta antes de poner la guinda encima kasjdhjkaas._**

 ** _Por las dudas, son de hacer el Dean que cuando la caga (jode) lo arregla, pero lo arregla para cagarlo más xD Amo ese tipo de personaje tragicómico, si es que me entienden. (?)_**

 ** _Eso sí, ¿alguien me recomienda un personaje para Castiel que no sea Balthazar? Que pienso en Benny, pero no sé... y ya saben, es momentáneo. Acá la pareja importante es otra._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo.~_**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Encuentro II**

 _― Castiel, Cas, no eres un ángel._

 _― Lo soy, te salvé la vida. Te saqué de las profundidades de ese lago y de vuelta con tu hermano, ¿no?_

 _Sus voces se perdían con el correr del viento ese día, que golpeaba sus rostros suavemente y a veces furiosamente, elevando, meciendo las hojas caídas de los árboles ese día, cayendo algunas sobre la cara sin molestar, riendo nada más por las cosquillas que les producían al chocar de frente._

 _Ese día Dean conoció a su salvador, que oscilaba casi su edad y parecía que el verano no pasaba para él, vistiendo de shorts blancos, sudadera de franjas azules, no tanto como sus ojos y sonriendo a su lado con un helado de invitación, el que simplemente el rubio no dudó en aceptar._

 _Castiel Milton, como se presentó, era un chico como él y pronto entraría a la misma institución donde estudiaba, luego de mudarse a Lawrence según le contaba junto a su padre y hermana que aún no conocía. Se llamaba Anna, menor que él. Ellos eran casi sus vecinos, tal vez a unos cuantos kilómetros ¿quince? y agradece a su madre por mandarlo de compras para toparse con él, pues ese chico era más que agradable, era dulce, alguien genial, si venía del exterior de la ciudad que conocía._

 _Lo único vergonzoso de todo, es que insistía en ser un ángel y vino a salvarlo de morir ahogado. Incómodo si en ese parque, Castiel lo decía cada dos por tres, seriamente, justo al pasar algunas personas donde estaban._

 _― Eres tan testarudo. ― jadeo con molestia, colocando los ojos en blancos y estrechando después estos, dirigiendo una mirada amenazante al moreno al descubrirlo observándolo. ― Cas, deja de mirarme._

 _― Sólo digo la verdad. ―giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, sonriendo a las nubes sobre sus cabezas y escuchando a su lado como Dean maldecía, comiendo a más a gusto su paleta de helados antes que se derritiera por completo._

.

.

.

 **-o-o-o-**

.

.

.

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Castiel como debía ser, sin agua o posible muerte de por medio.

Dean realmente no tenía ánimos de ir a casa, no esa noche, luego de terminar de firmar los últimos papeles que le dio Joy y sin ganas de beber, conociendo muy bien el genio que adquiría Lisa al verlo llegar ebrio.

"No es buen ejemplo para los niños. Pueden despertar." diría ella y él, a duras penas para estar de pie, con la conciencia en su mente aturdida para entender esas palabras hasta la mañana siguiente.

No, era mejor morir dentro de su nena, en sus asientos de cuero y sosteniendo su firme volante, con ambas manos. Estacionado en el mismo parque en que pasó más de una hora con él, el que también tenía más recuerdos de los pensados y haciendo que apretara los párpados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alargando un bufido.

 _Estaba agitado, había gritado y dicho todo, totalmente turbado por lo ocurrido, incrédulo de lo vivido. Cas, Cas... lo había besado._

 _Sus labios aún hormigueaban la sensación de aquel beso, siendo rozado y acariciado de esa forma tan íntima, esa que pensó lo podía sentir con las chicas, con mujeres, no con hombres. Tomado de sorpresa en un beso que nunca imaginó que le daría Castiel, no al menos ya lo bastante maduros y no unos niños, cuando le robo su primer beso, pero no se colocó del mismo modo al no saber la importancia de ello. Y aunque no hubo más que un roce, no se lo podía perdonar. ¿A qué venía eso tan de repente?_

 _Él simplemente vino a verlo, después de verlos unos días lo bastante extraño para preocuparse y ahora esto. ¿Qué le pasaba por su cabeza?_

 _― Estás enfermo Cas, enfermo y loco. ―soltó sin reparos, casi en un gruñido y despreciando todo de él en ese momento. Lo escrutinio con la mirada y al no obtener respuesta, más que su cuerpo temblando por el frío o qué sabía él, de algo que bien Castiel tampoco le iba a contar por lo visto, se fue sin miramientos. Dejando atrás, cansado de sus estupideces en ese momento._

Lo peor de todo... es que no olvidó la sensación esa vez, por más que le tomara de esa forma brusca en un beso, cuando insistía a decirle que había de mal en él, qué era lo que le pasaba. Gimiendo con pesar al sentir un tormento pesado en el pecho, llevando una mano ahí y reconocer con dificultad, que tenerle cerca no sería bueno. Estaba mal y era extraño. Por un lado quería exigir al igual que en su juventud una respuesta de su huida, pero por el otro nada más que una distancia para su bien.

― _Deja de rasguñar la pared de lo que desconoces, viejo. Vas mal._ ―se decía mentalmente, bajando la mano hacia la llave, girando y encendiendo el motor, decidido a ir a casa y olvidar todo.

.

.

.

 **-o-o-o-**

.

.

.

Por la mañana era Domingo. Castiel la verdad creía que no había dormido nada, que tan sólo en un parpadeo las horas habían pasado y el desayuno, al menos era bueno porque su hermana se lo había preparado con dedicación.

Él sonríe en agradecimiento, observando con cariño a Anna con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vistiendo de jeans junto a una holgada blusa de flores con fondo blanco, que haces que su piel resalte más al igual que sus ojos, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina con la radio a un volumen moderado, escuchando unas canciones de los setenta. Muy a diferencia de él en cuanto a ánimo, por más bañado y vestido que estuviera.

― No puedo creer que trabajes hoy, es Domingo.

No alzó la vista hacia Anna, los waffles que preparó para él llamaron su atención, preocupado del corte bañados en miel y soltando un sonido extraño con la boca, avisaba que la oía al menos. Hacía tiempo que no comía comida casera, tal vez años, luego de que Anna volviera a esa ciudad a la que él visitaba por trabajo, el que él empezaba ese Domingo.

― Trabajo es trabajo y ya quedé con Hannah para vernos a medio día. ―dijo antes de dar un mordisco, soltando un gemido a gusto en el paladar. ― Hay que terminar pronto, no es cualquier caso, Anna.

― Lo sé, lo sé. El deber es primero. ―encogió de hombros y resopló, sentándose en la pequeña mesa cuadrada frente a él, dispuesta también a probar su desayuno. ― Deberías visitarme más seguido, sin trabajo de por medio, Castiel.

El mayor no pudo evitar mirarle con cariño.

― Lo haría, sabes que sí, es sólo... ya sabes. Complicado. ―carraspeó, incómodo y la colorina no hizo más que soltar un jadeo, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión. Ya estaba por terminar el waffle, el que disfrutaba bien con café.

― Ok... ―pensaba ella decir algo, pero omitió. No le iba a dar la cátedra de la vida y los Winchester, cuando sería peor que ver película repetida, una y otra vez. Desvió la mirada a la despensa y con una sonrisa, supuso que no le haría el día fácil a su querido hermanito. ― Sabes, hoy tengo una cita importante y necesito de tu ayuda, ¿harías las compras antes de ir a trabajar? ―Juntó las manos, colocando el más dulce rostro para él, asombrando todavía a Castiel que lograra callarlo, convencerlo. ―Por favor... es nada más ir al minimarket y sería.

― ¿Hoy?

― Sí.

― ¿No puedes ir tú después? ―Insistió.

― Para nada, por favor. La nevera está casi vacía y has llegado, Castiel, por favor... ―El nombrado suspiró.

― Está bien.

Y fue así como terminó en un mini-market, apreciando con desgana y pronto, tranquilidad, los llamativos anuncios de productos a montón, con precios y ofertas, en tanto se adentraba con una canasta bajo el brazo y la otra la lista que le dio Anna antes de salir.

Pasó analizando los productos en los pasillos de forma lenta, no muy convencido de las compras que hacía por los precios. Se le hacía raro, nada muy él, en más al no entender la comparación de productos semejantes por marcas o precios del modo que le aconsejó Anna si todos al final cumplían la misma función.

― _Viva el mercado y el marketing_ ―pensó con sarcasmo, observando pocas personas dentro que no fuera el personal y echando algunos productos sin mirar mucho con tal de terminar rápido; no obstante, algo le decía que seguiría en retraso al toparse con alguien conocido y sentir el pecho reprimido al toparse con esos ojos verdes tan sorprendidos como él.

― ¿Cas?

― Dean... ― Tragó en grueso, parpadeando y dando un paso atrás para erguirse, estudiando la situación de cómo llegó ahí.

El rubio estaba separado de él por un metro o menos, con el carro de compras entre ellos y empujando, vistiendo una musculosa bajo una camisa cuadrille y tejanos, sin poder evitar ver que además de llevar productos en el carro, en el asiento superior -para niños-llevaba una pequeña niña rubia hermosa, ojos muy parecidos a los de Dean y la que se volteaba para verlo, regalándole una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, suponiendo que se trataba...

― Dean, ¿podemos llevar las papas y suflitos? Los escondemos y no diré nada a mamá.

Una tercera voz lo despertó, girando la cabeza como lo hicieron los otros dos a un niño moreno que pareció notar la incomodidad del momento y pedir disculpas con la mirada a Dean, el que cerró los ojos junto a suspirar, volviendo a sonreír para ese chico y sentirse fuera de lugar.

― Dale, hecha. La ocultaremos en el carro. ―empleó un tono neutro, pero lo suficiente para tranquilizar al chico que sonríe de felicidad y mete lo que trae en mano al carro, viendo otra vez a Castiel, que carraspea.

― Tus hijos. ―logra decir con dificultad, intentando sonreír y mirarle a los ojos.

― Mis hijos. ―No fue una pregunta, pero afirmó Dean, mostrándose como ayer en la comisaría con semblante imponente. ―Ben y Mary.

Debió haber salido a investigar como lo tenía planeado, en vez de pasar en ese lugar. No se sentía bien, nada de bien. Empuño la mano donde traía la lista y arrugó el papel, queriendo que de su boca saliera otra palabra más y no se notase tan patético, sin desmoronarse a lo que ya en años pensó sería inmune.

Le temblaban las piernas.

― ¿Traje? ¿Vas a trabajar un Domingo? ―Lo sacó de su estupor, Dean, que no evitó fijarse en sus ropas muy iguales o tal vez las mismas a las de ayer en él.

― Sí. En fin... ―Miró a todos lados, respirando hondo, recordando la compra de Anna. Anna, la muy... su hermana debía saber de ello. ― Compraré unas cosas y seguiré en ello, nos vemos Dean.

Movió los pies con agilidad, pasando por el lado del carro y darle una última mirada, dando la espalda a perderse en algún rincón de los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a los congelados sin pensarlo, observando hacia abajo los productos sin verlos. Lo único que deseaba es que el corazón parará de latir.

Por otro lado, Dean por más firme que se había impuesto delante de Castiel, no entendía por qué sus piernas no se movían. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, como si un cansancio enorme se instalará en ellos, culpando a su estado a Lisa por sacarlo temprano un Domingo de la cama por las compras en venganza de llegar medio borracho a casa anoche.

― ¿Estás bien, Dean? ―le habló Ben, que lo miraba fijamente. Que la verdad de no ser por él, pensó Dean, seguiría como una estatua estancada ahí, palmeando su cabeza en respuesta sin mucho cuidado. ―Aush... duele.

― Te llevó años de ventaja para que me trates de ese modo, Ben. ― espetó firme y autoritario, empujando nuevamente el carro, sintiendo los pies de su niña golpearle bajo los antebrazos suavemente. ― Los niños de ahora... ―masculló, sonriendo levemente al oír a Ben quejarse y luego callar, ayudando con las compras para ir pronto a casa.

Familia.

Él tiene una familia. Los labios se tensaron en una línea y Castiel hizo lo posible por contener la tristeza que sus ojos querían soltar, llevando una mano al rostro, palmeando una mejilla al recordar que no estaba ahí por mero sentimentalismo. Procediendo a seguir en lo suyo e irse, lo más pronto, a saber si era del minimarket o de la ciudad, sólo lo más lejos, de él o lo que sea que le hiciese daño.

Giró sobre sus pies y casi tropieza al darse sin querer con otra persona, chocando contra el frigorífico en exposición, topándose con unos ojos azules frente a él, sonriendo con cierta ¿curiosidad? Interrumpiendo su espacio personal.

― Eh, ¿disculpa? ―habló, esperando una respuesta y pronto tener una mano frente a él, sin llegar a entender del todo lo que sucedía. El tipo eso sí sobrepasaba su altura y algo le decía que no era americano.

― Estás entre el salmón y yo, ¿te hacés un lado... por favor? ― Castiel se avergonzó, giró la cabeza para corroborar este hecho y se apartó, aunque le extrañó que todavía le extendiera la mano. Lo que el rubio pareció entender.― Oh, te estoy saludando. Dudo mucho que los salmones den la mano, moreno.

― Oh... ―dudo, pero estrechó su mano, ignorando su acento insinuante. El tipo aquel parecía todo un personaje, si hasta al hablar sus facciones resaltan mucho. ―Un gusto, me llamo Castiel.

― El gusto es mío, moreno. ―río el otro, suponiendo que le hacía gracia que le molestara claramente le dijera moreno. Más soltó su mano después de saber su nombre. ―Me llamo Lucy, ejem... ―carraspeo.― no tienes buena cara y no recuerdo haberte visto antes por la ciudad. ¿Nuevo?

― Se podría decir. ―dijo severamente, viendo como este sacaba el salmón entre otras cosas mientras le hablaba, preguntándose después cómo terminó paseando gran parte del mimarket con él. Oh, sí, sabe cómo comprar. ―Em... tu acento es extraño, ¿eres de otro país? ―Le escudriño y este sonrío aún más, al parecer muy emocionado de tener una charla con él.

― Sí, vengo del país del buen té y de los estirados con clase con un bastón en el culo. ―ronroneo para nada orgulloso, más parecía burlarse al moverse con cierta gracia con la canasta de Castiel bajo el brazo. ―Vengo de Inglaterra. Viaje de vacaciones, paseando por los estados por algo de diversión. ―canturreo, frotando el chorizo que agarró de carnicería de un modo que el moreno comprendió y nada más asintió, sonrojado sutilmente. Tenía el presentimiento que mucha comida en aquel lugar no lo vería con los mismos ojos.

Sin saber cómo llegó a caja, recién supo por qué aquel tipo parecía feliz con tener compañía. Lucy no era mal parecido, pero su sarcasmo e ironía, teniendo en cuenta su humor negro británico, espantaba y en más al saber su nombre real al pasar el carnet junto a otro documento, pasaporte seguro al pagar con tarjeta.

― ¿Lucyfer? ¿En serio? ―inquirió, mirando de reojo al más alto. Este asintió y soltó una carcajada, agradeciendo a la cajera además de esperarlo que sus productos pasarán. ―Cool. ―No evitó exclamar, siendo sincero y sonreír. El tipo era un completo desconocido y extraño, loco, más agradece su presencia ese momento, porque lo acaparó de tal modo en la compra, que olvidó por un momento a Dean para preocuparse si se lo toparía en cualquier minuto.

Más, lejos de donde estaba, en quién pasaba por su mente, también pasaba por la suya y lo observaba a la distancia. Mordiendo la mejilla inferior, queriendo sacarse la sensación perturbadora en su ser.

Casi a la hora del mediodía, el lugar estaba atestado de personas, carros y por un segundo pensó Castiel que el trabajo podía esperar. Un Domingo sin trabajar, pensó en ello que Lucy le hacía reír con algún comentario absurdo.

Y las cosas seguirían yendo bien, de no ser por un grito de mujer que se oyó de trasfondo junto a un llanto lastimero, llamando completamente la atención de todos, en donde los guardias del lugar ya estaban con ellas y recién daba cuenta que se movían de un lado a otro, en tanto unas mujeres que trabajaban ahí la consolaban. Interrumpió al rubio su charla, que sin explicar se fue acercando, moviéndose entre las personas y al llegar, toparse con Dean también que se apresuró a ver.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Mostró la placa a uno de los guardias, obteniendo la información en ello que miraba de reojo a la mujer y a Dean charlando con otros de seguridad.

― Un niño se perdió. Lo común en estos casos, pero... ―su voz se notó con cierto pesar, quizás complicado en contar.― no lo hemos encontrado, sólo sus ropas en la parte de comida de mascotas. Nunca nos ha pasado algo como esto y no damos con él.

Castiel pensó lo peor y preguntó.

― ¿Qué edad tiene el niño?

―Según su madre, 13 años. ¿Se habrá escapado? Los niños no son los de antes.

El moreno sólo enmudeció, agradeció al guardia por la información y a saber que de un modo u otro, tendría que hablar con Dean, fue el primero. Tenía el presentimiento que la situación era su caso.

― Winchester. ―llamó en tono autoritario, logrando que este volteara a verlo y dejara en pausa la charla con los guardias, obteniendo su atención.

― Sea lo que digas, este es mi caso y encontraré al niño. He llamado a una patrulla para que venga por la madre. No te metas. ―chasqueo la lengua, afilando la mirada sobre él.

― Es mi caso, Dean. Es el mismo modus operandi.

― Ve con tu no sé quién, ¿quieres? Yo me encargo. ―quiso voltearse nuevamente para dar órdenes, más el tirón en el hombro evitó que lo hiciera. ― ¿Qué?

― Disfruta tu Domingo y ve por tus hijos. Yo veré el asunto e iré a la comisaría lo más pronto posible. ―dictó, sonriendo al ver ese rostro desaprobando lo que dijo. ― Cuida de los tuyos, llevalos a que estén seguros... y déjame trabajar. ―advirtió, soltando su hombro y sin esperar a que le dijera algo, volver donde el rubio que no parecía haberse movido del lugar y chismeaba con dos cajeras a su lado junto a otra señora. Las que se fueron cada uno por su lado al ver que se acercaba.

― Lo siento guapas, otro día continuamos con el chisme. ―acotó a estás, logrando hacerlas sonreír. ― ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ... o la gabardina que te he visto usar desde que te conocí hace menos de media hora... ¿es porque eres el Inspector Gadget?

― Algo así... ―No supo qué responder, tomando las bolsas que le correspondían. ―Lo siento mucho, Lucy, pero debo irme. Tengo trabajo.

― ¿Un Domingo?

― Sí.

― Pecador. ―chistó como niño berrinchudo.

― Es raro que lo digas siendo que tu nombre es Lucyfer. ―No supo porqué le guiño, pero no le dio tiempo de protestar o decir nada, avanzando apresurado a salir de ahí con bolsas en mano y ponerse al tanto con Hannah al entrar a su carro.

Al parecer no tendría días de descansos, ni horas por lo visto.

Continuará.

 **Nota Autora:**

 **Sí, me dirán que estoy loca por meter a Lucy en esto y con Cas, pero... es que no quería a Balthazar como el típico personaje con él.**

 **Aún faltan varios por salir y las mejores situaciones, que la verdad espero no se me haga eterno. La idea está, pero no escrita.**

 **Lamento las demoras, pero la musa no está muy cooperativa conmigo (?) Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
